


I Ask Myself That Every Time

by fatedfeathers



Series: 177(6) Verse Fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 177(6) verse, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7978558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatedfeathers/pseuds/fatedfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailorsoldierspy: they just stood up in unison how often does this happen</p>
<p>Tomjemmings: John just yelled “Duel me right here right now” I'm</p>
<p>Mamjer: @Morelikedamnilton @Adotfightme your son and your husband are about to duel</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ask Myself That Every Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts).



Jdotlaw: AND FURTHERMORE

Jdotlaw: TOY STORY IS JUST A BETTER MOVIE OVERALL

Septhuitneuf: YOU TAKE THAT B A C K

Septhuitneuf: FINDING NEMO IS OBVIOUSLY THE BETTER OF THE TWO MOVIES

Mamjer: how long have they been fighting

Morelikedamnilton: it started in the grocery store

Elamistress: we walked by the movie section

Elamistress: they each tried to choose the movie we show the kids tonight

Jdotlaw: WE SHOULD EDUCATE THEM ABOUT THE BEST DISNEY MOVIE

Septhuitneuf: YES. BY WHICH HE MEANS FINDING NEMO

Adotfightme: I think I just saw two of the kids placing bets

 

-

 

Septhuitneuf: AND T H A T S WHY THE PLOTLINE OF FINDING NEMO IS WAS AND ALWAYS SHALL BE BETTER THAN TOY STORY

Tomjemmings: they've been doing this for half an hour now how are they still going

Morelikedamnilton: I ask myself that every time they do this @Tomjemmings

Mamjer: they’ve just been glaring at each other across the table are they even looking at their phones?

Elamistress: probably not tbh

 

-

 

Tailorsoldierspy: they just stood up in unison how often does this happen

Tomjemmings: John just yelled “Duel me right here right now” I'm

Mamjer: @Morelikedamnilton @Adotfightme your son and your husband are about to duel

Elamistress: excuse you @Mamjer what am I?

Mamjer: @Elamistress you're? Not one of Phil's parents?

Morelikedamnilton: @Mamjer please just sort them out I don't have time for this fuckery

Morelikedamnilton: I'm trying to cook

Elamistress: @Mamjer I'm? Technically kind of his stepmother?

Tailorsoldierspy: Jemmy just stood up and yelled at Phil and John not to fight

Tomjemmimgs: I definitely just saw one of the Polysquad’s kids slide money over to one of the others

Tomjemmings: how often does this happen that the kids place bets on you @Septhuitneuf @Jdotlaw

 

-

 

Adotfightme: we never did choose a movie

Mamjer: @Adotfightme S H U T


End file.
